


A little secret (English version)

by orphan_account



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Timeline: pre-Knives OutRansom is still (kind of) an asshole. Marta cannot resist. She got what she wanted.(I first wrote it in Chinese, then in comment section I found someone reading it using Google translate. So I re-wrote this in English.)
Relationships: Ransom Thrombey/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	A little secret (English version)

Marta is a patient listener, that’s why she gains Harlan's trust. She’s never left out of a Thrombey secret. As Harlan’s best friend, Marta also confides her biggest fear to Harlan: her mother is still undocumented, and she’s pensive her family could be ripped apart.

Besides that, there’s another small thing Mart hasn’t told Harlan yet: she slept with Harlan’s grandson, the pretentious douchebag, Ransom. Only once. So technically speaking, she is not hiding anything important at all. 

******  
Harlan's eighty-fourth birthday party was simple, frugal and peaceful, except there were some political arguments between Richard and Joni. After the party, making sure Harlan took his meds and went to bed, Marta decided to leave quietly through the back door. It was almost 1:30 AM, even Walt, who enjoyed smoking cigars on the porch at midnight, had fallen into a deep sleep in his room. Therefore, it was unexpected when Marta bumped into Ransom. To her, Ransom was just an acquaintance, who she never bothered to see outside the house. Besides, Marta’s second best Thrombey friend, Meg, always referred to her cousin as "the trust fund prick". To be honest, this led to a whole lot of confusion, because Marta didn’t’ think Ransom was that useless, especially when she saw Harlan beamed with pride when he mentioned his oldest grandchild sometimes.

"How terrible," Ransom said, staring at her.

"What?"

"Taking up too much of your time being my grandfather’s nurse?" Ransom raised his eyebrows and handed his phone to Marta. On the screen, the headline read "Brazil’s National Museum hit by huge fire", "I thought you would care more."

Marta really felt sorry for the two-hundred-year-old building engulfed in flames, but she didn’t understand why Ransom deliberately mentioned this, unless……wait a minute……she knew. Oh, what an idiot! The official language of Brazil was Portuguese, not even Spanish!

"Meg was right," Marta murmured. Ransom approached her and laughed, "Come on, don’t ruin my night. If my cousin and her influencer mother could spend a little less in promoting that so-called lifestyle, I bet at least ten homeless people would sit with full stomach for a week."

"Whatever you say." Marta shrugged. She hated to admit it, but the dazzling smile Ransom gave was just irresistible, and he was in a Goddamn warm cream-colored cable-knit sweater. Yes, Ransom looked pretty good. Although Marta didn’t drink the whole night, she wondered if she was tipsy now. After taking a closer look, she was totally attracted to Ransom’s long lashes and his beautiful blue eyes. How could someone be this handsome? 

Marta enjoyed taking a moment to admire all the beautiful things since she was a child. She loved the delicate sculptures and colorful fabrics in Harlan’s house. But if it was a person, she usually held back. This time, her heart secretly exulted. She tried her best to hide her admiration and desire. She failed.

Ransom, of course, picked up the hints. His smile faded, and he came close to Marta, whispering, "I know you already have a busy day, but can you add me to your to-do list?" Marta was no fool, as an adult, she knew what this meant. It was so easy for her to find an excuse to decline the offer, but tonight, tonight Marta could not resist the temptation. She felt her face burning, "What if I say yes?"

******

They stumbled back to Ransom’s room in a blur of passionate kisses and wandering hands. Marta spared no time worrying whether they may wake other people up. She did not care. She didn’t know if Ransom, like her, hadn’t gotten laid in a long time. They were literally tearing each other’s clothes off. Marta moved her hands down and over Ransom’s chest and abdominal muscles, admiring his reactions under her touch. Ransom separated her legs and slid his long fingers into her. "You are so wet", he sounded pleased. Marta wrapped her arms around his neck, "Then fill me, Mr. Drysdale." Ransom raised up slightly, reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the condom. He held himself and confirmed for the last time, "May I?" Marta nodded quickly and turned her face to the other side. Finally, Ransom entered her. His satisfied sigh coincided with her moaning. This man gave me the best sex of my life, Marta thought. Ransom was a bastard in real life, but in bed, he respected her, paid a lot of attention to what she needed and treated her like a gentleman, except, gentleman didn’t kiss like this. With a climax spiraling through her body, she knew she fell over the edge. He was there, too. Marta noticed Ransom’s hair on the forehead became sweaty and messy, which made him kind of childish and cute. "You are lovely", Ransom spoke softly, and at that moment, Marta forget everything. She just wanted to fall asleep in his arms.

******

Marta woke up at 3:00 in the morning. Ransom was still asleep. She kept her eyes closed for a while and then carefully got dressed and sneaked out. She got what she wanted. She had nothing to complain about. And, nothing had changed. Ransom had absolutely no idea where she came from (as usual). And it didn’t matter. This night would be a trivial secret buried in both of their minds. She believed.

******

One year later, for the second time in her life, Ransom is lying on top of Marta, panting. She suddenly recalls that night. She feels sick and her heart hurts, although she knows this is just a prop knife.


End file.
